For The Legion
by JinxedSpirit07
Summary: Camp life was hard for Kairi Merlot. She found herself thrust into a world of demigods and monsters, myths and fables but she had no way to escape. What happens when Kairi and her friends are thrown a quest that determines the fate of the legion? This story is fully and completely Roman and involves the Roman demigods. Rated T because paranoid.
1. Prologue

**(A/N) WOOOOOO first fan-fiction! I am kind of sort of very new to this site but I hope anyone reading enjoys this story. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. Don't worry I can take a hit *gets into defensive stance* enjoy the story.**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the PJO or HoO series**_

 **Prologue**

It all started with the howling. I was used to hearing the wolves since I lived in the middle of a forest but never before have I heard them so close. I stood up from my bed and peered through my bedroom window down at the forest below me. The wolves were running circles around my house so close that I could hear their paws crunching across the forest floor. One wolf in particular caught my attention. This wolf was larger than the rest with copper fur and silver eyes. It sat perched on a rock staring at me through the bedroom window.

I whirled around as I suddenly heard my bedroom door being thrown open. In the doorway my mother stood with a sad look on her face. For a moment we both stood staring at each other while a silence stretched between us. She walked over to me and pulled me into a tight hug.

"It's time" she whispered into my ear.

"Time for what?" I asked although I was afraid of the answer. The wolves unnerved me but my mother was acting as if it was perfectly normal for wolves to be running around outside our house. I took another glance through the window and saw the same wolf in the same place still looking up at me. Something about this wolf was different, I could sense its power even from here. My mother let go of me and silently led me into the kitchen.

I sat down at the kitchen table while my mother went to the fridge to pour a couple glasses of milk. A part of me wanted to yell at her and ask her what it was time for but I knew she would tell me in her own time. I hated not knowing, curiosity always got the better of me. It was painful watching my mother slowly put the milk back into the fridge before turning towards me. She sat in the chair across from me and placed a glass of milk on the table in front of me.

"It's time" she said again as she stared absentmindedly out the window. The curiosity was growing inside me as I waited for my mom to spill whatever she was keeping to herself. My mother has always called me a modern day Pandora, she always said I was to curious for my own good. She let out a huge sigh before turning to face me.

"Kairi you remember those stories I used to tell you?" I nodded my head. My mom was a huge nut for ancient stories and myths, Roman, Greek, Norse she didn't really care which. Every night before I went to bed she would tell me a story about one of the many myths out there. It became something I was interested in as well; it was cool to see how creative the people of ancient Greece or Rome were when they came up with these myths. My mom brought me out of my thoughts when she continued talking.

"I know this might sound ridiculous and I can't speak for all the myths out there" she said. "but I know for a fact that Roman Mythology is more than just that."

"More than just what?" I asked

"More than just a Myth" I stared at her open mouthed trying to decide if she was trying to pull a fast one on me. However, as I looked at her I knew she was being serious. I looked through the kitchen window and saw that the big copper wolf was still sitting outside. It was then that I suddenly remembered an old roman myth.

"Lupa" I said "She trained Roman demigods to be warriors" my mother nodded sadly.

"I have kept a lot from you Kairi, I did it to protect you" she said. "Now that the wolves are here I know it's time for you to start your journey, it's time for you to leave home. Your father didn't die like I told you he did. I met him one summer and I fell in love. He told me before he left that he was a Roman God, although he never did say which one, he told me that when you grew up the wolves would come to take you, to train you."

I stared at the untouched glass of milk while I processed what she said. Me a demigod. It would explain a lot of crazy things that had happened in my life, but still the idea of being raised by wolves didn't seem very appealing. I also didn't like the idea of being a demigod, fate never seemed to be on their side in the old stories.

"What if I didn't want to go? What if I didn't want to be a hero and wanted to stay here with you?" I asked.

"You can't change fate. I know this may not be the life you had wanted but what's done is done. You have to train, it's not safe for you out here." She said

"I don't want to be raised by wolves" mom chuckled slightly at this.

"You won't be raised by them; you were raised by me. And they would only train you until you were ready to join the legion" My mom said this as if it should be obvious. Of course wolves only trained you so you could join a long lost ancient civilization. Last I checked handing a twelve year old over to wolves usually meant that said twelve year old was going to die in a vicious wolf attack. I know cheery right? My mother leaned across the table and placed some papers in front of me.

"These are reference letters. They aren't great but they should get you someplace decent" she said. "Show them to the praetor when you get there." Outside the wolves howled impatiently. "It's time"

I placed the papers in my pocket and walked over to give my mother a hug goodbye. "I love you" I said.

"I love you too. Be strong don't show weakness and someday you will be a great hero. Good luck" she squeezed me tighter before letting go. I wanted to point out that there was no way I could become a great hero. If my life were a movie I would be the nameless kid in the background who watched everyone else get the glory. I was to clumsy and always ended up getting myself in trouble, not to mention the whole only being twelve thing. However, I knew I couldn't say this to her. I could tell she was trying to be strong for my sake and I didn't want to protest. I didn't really have a choice but to go to the wolves.

I slowly walked towards the front door trying not to focus on the fact that I was handing myself over to a bunch of wild animals. I guess there was some sort of bravery deep down inside me, or maybe it was just stupidity. Most people probably wouldn't be doing what I am about to do. I paused with my hand on the door knob. I knew I would never see this house again or my mother. I knew I couldn't look back if I had any hope of walking out. Slowly I took in a deep breath before opening the front door and walking out to greet the wolves.

I don't know why I did it. Why I just instantly believed what my mother said or why I left the house that night. Maybe I was in shock? Or maybe deep down I knew it was true. What would have happened if I kicked up a fuss? What if I had put my foot down and thrown a tantrum? I doubt that would have changed anything just as much as I doubted it could make my life any easier. Either way after that night my life suddenly got interesting. That night was the start of it all and it all started with the howling.

 **(A/N) Well there it is, the prologue. I hope you all enjoyed it and again, constructive criticism is always welcomed.**


	2. Chapter 1

**(A/N)What can I say, I was feeling rather ambitious today and decided to put up the next chapter. As always I would love any constructive criticism you can throw my way. I hope you guys are liking the story thus far.**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the PJO or HoO series**_

Chapter one

It had been a couple weeks since I left to train with the wolves. I have to say training with wolves was not as fun as it sounds. If you show any weakness they would be willing to kill you instead of train you. The training was brutal, I hate to whine and complain but it was. I missed sleeping in a bed and being clean. I missed laughing and joking and being able to show the occasional weakness. Most importantly I missed my mom. However, on the plus side I wasn't eaten by a bunch of wolves.

Lupa had sent me off on my own once she thought I was ready. She told me to head south and trust my senses. Apparently your wolf trainer can't just tell you where to go. No instead it's more of a you'll know when you get there kind of thing. Unfortunately, I didn't know how to even get there, wherever there is. Thankfully I was given a sword when I was with the wolves because it was the only thing keeping me alive. I had already run into two cyclops, a giant scorpion, and a flock of flesh eating birds today alone and it was only midafternoon.

I felt I was getting close. Close to what I'm not sure but I am sure its where I'm supposed to be. I slowly climbed down a hill and towards a highway that cut into the hill I was previously standing on. As I reached the edge of the road I glanced into the tunnel and gave myself a mental high five. Standing next to a door, that looked suspiciously like a maintenance tunnel, were two kids dressed head to toe in Roman armor. The only thing that would have been more obvious than this would be a giant neon sign that said come in Kairi you found the place.

Suddenly I heard a load roar behind me and I froze in my tracks. I turned around quickly to see a hydra standing up on top of the hill. This hydra only had five heads but it still wasn't something I wanted to tango with. I turned to run towards the tunnel only to come face to face with three lanes of oncoming traffic. Great just great, here I am being chased by a hydra but I have to wait to cross the road. The hydra started barreling down the hill towards me and I had no choice but to run into the traffic. It was a slow process; I would get across a couple lanes before having to back track to avoid getting hit by a car. I couldn't help but think about how much this reminded me of that old frogger game, you know minus the whole hydra part.

I had made it to the two Roman kids before I stopped to catch my breath. The two kids stood up straighter when I showed up. One looked over my shoulder, his eyes widened as he saw the hydra behind me. Well at least I think it was a he, I could only really see his or hers eyes.

"Xavier look" the one kid shouted while pointing over my shoulder at the hydra.

"I can see it River. I would have to be both blind and deaf not to notice that." The first kid, Xavier Retorted. "Get inside the tunnel now." Xavier shouted as he pushed me into the maintenance tunnel and shut the door behind me. From the other side of the door I could hear fighting happening. There was some screeching coming from the monster and some shouting in what sounded like Latin. I tried to open the door to help fight only to find that it was locked from the outside.

"Hey!" I shouted as I pounded on the door. I couldn't stand one of those kids getting hurt because of a monster I led to them. It went silent before the door was thrown open. The two kids slowly removed their helmets as they walked towards me. This was the first time I was able to get a good look at their faces.

The boy, Xavier, had short red hair and hazel eyes. He was tall and skinny but I got the feeling he was hiding a whole lot of muscle under his armor. Surprisingly he walked with ease even though he was buried in imperial gold armor. The girl, River, was quite a bit shorter than Xavier, although I had a feeling everyone was quite a bit shorter than him. She had long dirty blond hair tied up into a ponytail and amber eyes. She walked with greater difficulty, struggling to walk under the weight of her armor. If I had to guess, I would say this girl was rather new.

"Well you made it here alive, I guess you have us to thank for that" Xavier stated. I glared daggers at him.

"I could have helped if you hadn't locked me in this tunnel" I quickly retorted. Xavier just grinned at me like he was used to people getting angry at him.

"Look no offense but you haven't even seen Camp Jupiter yet. You are a complete rookie and probably would have tried to cut the hydras heads off. It's probably better you were locked in this tunnel." Xavier stated calmly. There was something about this guy that annoyed me, maybe it was that he was so full of himself or maybe it was that he thought so poorly of me. I had a feeling this guy had been at camp for a while, at least I hoped he had so he would have an excuse for his attitude.

"Enough Xavier, she made it here did she not?" River scolded. "Sorry about him he is a little full of himself. My name is River daughter of Apollo and you are?" I took her hand that she had extended out to me.

"Kairi Merlot daughter of some sort of God" I stated as I shook her hand. She smiled at me before nudging Xavier and gave him a very pointed look.

"Fine I guess we are doing the whole formal introduction thing. I'm Centurion Xavier Tessier of the Third Cohort son of Mercury" he said as he held his hand out to me. I shook it briefly before I repeated my previous statement.

"Kairi Merlot daughter of some sort of God" Xavier rolled his eyes at me as he took his hand back.

"Come on let me show you to camp" Xavier said as he walked deeper into the tunnel. I glanced at River who gestured me forward into the dark tunnel. The lights had long since died in the tunnel and the only source of light was Rivers hand that she had set aglow. It had shocked me at first to see her hand glowing bright yellow but then I remembered what Lupa had told me about some demigods having powers. As we walked through the darkness I could tell it was getting brighter, pretty soon I was able to see the light at the end. As I walked outside I was blinded by the sun. Purple splotches danced in front of me as my eyes adjusted to the light.

I caught my breath as I looked down at the valley in front of me. Nestled in the middle of a huge river was a city that looked like it had been constructed in the time of ancient Rome. The roofs were domed and gold. White marble columns and statues could be see dotting the city. The place was beautiful. Off to the right was a hill that had some extravagant buildings on them. If I had to guess, I would say they were temples. In front of us was a sort of military encampment and that seemed to be where we were heading. I hadn't noticed I had stopped moving until I looked up and saw Xavier crossing the bridge across the river. Quickly I ran to catch up to him while looking up at the wall we were approaching. Soldiers stood guard on the wall but they quickly lowered the gate when they saw us.

The gate closed behind us as we walked in and we were soon surrounded by other kids and teens. Some were dressed in full armor while others were wearing purple shirts that read SPQR. They all stopped and looked at me like they were expecting me to do a flip or something. I knew I didn't look like much, a small and scrawny twelve year old girl covered in dirt and mud wasn't exactly impressive. I tried to stand up straighter but I knew it didn't make me look any grander.

"New Recruit?" one of the soldiers in full armor asked.

"Yes, This is Kairi Merlot" Xavier introduced me to the armored boy who nodded at me in approval. "Reyna will be wanting to see her. River go back on guard duty Albert will go with you." The two nodded before they headed out back towards the tunnel we had just came from. Xavier started walking off deeper into the encampment and I got the feeling I was supposed to follow.

The camp was beautiful in an impressive and terrifying kind of way. Ghosts walked (floated?) the streets and campers, carrying various forms of weapons, chatted amongst themselves. They all turned their heads to watch us as we passed. We passed by buildings that looked like barracks where banners hung proudly outside the doorways. As we were walking through the encampment I peered into a doorway that contained tons of armor and weapons. This place was a very dangerous summer camp. I could already see how militaristic this place was just by walking around. So far I knew Centurions held higher respect and authority than most people in the legion. I'm guessing that Reyna is some sort of leader for this camp.

"This is it" Xavier said as we stopped in front of a large building. "Reyna will want to talk to you to see if you can join the legion. After that you will most likely be taken to Octavian, our augur, to get your augury. You're on your own for this, good luck" he stated before he turned and walked away. I was left staring at the door knowing that my fate rested with whoever was behind those doors.

 **(A/N) and that's all for now folks. I will try to get the next chapter up soon. Let me know what you thought of chapter one.**


End file.
